1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to a rotary engine having a rotor housing with a bisected, offset elliptical interior wall and a rotor member disposed therein. Four rotor vanes reciprocate within said rotor wherein the opposing vanes perform the same function simultaneously as they pass through the cycle. The rotor vanes are forced out of the rotor by a pressurized oxygen/fuel mixture entering behind the vanes through the ports of the ported side plate. The rotation of the rotor urges the vanes back into the rotor due to the narrowing elliptical walls of the housing thereby forcing the oxygen/fuel mixture through the transfer ports and one-way check valve and into the combustion chamber where it is compressed. Ignition timing plugs are supplied a constant high voltage current and ignite the compressed mixture as the rotor vanes pass the electrodes of the plugs. Exhaust gases escape as the rotor vanes pass the exhaust ports. In operation, both sets of opposing rotor vanes are performing identical operations simultaneously within one half of engine rotation, giving a more balanced performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other rotary engines designed to provide continuous power output. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 719,222 issued to F. P. Huyck on Jan. 27, 1903.
Another patent was issued to H. F. Molkenbur on Apr. 22, 1926 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,729. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,561 was issued to R. A. B. Allen Jr. on Apr. 4, 1944 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 27, 1955 to H. M. Petersen as U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,330.
Another patent was issued to W. M. Scott on Apr. 17, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,589. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,478 was issued to J. N. Piper on Feb. 17, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 21, 1983 to W. C. Kite as U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,173.
Another patent was issued to W. P. Gardiner on Apr. 1, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,913. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,136 was issued to S. M. Kazempour on Aug. 17, 2004. Still yet another patent application was published on Jan. 13, 1900 as International Publication Number 4914 to P. Blanc. International Publication Number 18,022 was issued on Aug. 5, 1913 to A. E. Escott.